Make Cake, Not War!
by Endaman9914
Summary: Matthew Williams is throwing a New Years Eve party for the G8, including Yao Wang. Suddenly, a massive earthquake hits! What will happen to our fellow friends? Will they survive? Or will they find something out of this world? Rated T for cursing.


**Hey Guys! I am finally making a new story! This isn't my main story, I've been into this anime called "Hetalia", and I wanted to make a story with Minecraft and Hetalia. First, some disclaimers. Take it away Tyler!**

**Tyler: We do not own Minecraft, Minecraft is owned by Mojang. We also do not own Hetalia, Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz. We also do not own any of the stores mentioned throughout the entire story.**

**Candy: Hiya~ Oh, I'm his magical beta! Awesomer than Prussia, may I add :3 I'll be your loyal Grammar Nazi for the time being, please keep all hands inside the whatever you're in, limit thinking of reality, for it doesn't exist, try to see everyone, and danke for flying Beta Candy! Enjoy ze ride~ :D**

**Now, on with the story!**

Goodness! Time seems to fly right out the window when you are busy all the time. It's already two days before New Years Eve and I'm throwing a party. You may be thinking, 'How on Earth are you able to throw a party with only two days notice?' Well, word spreads out to other countries like a bat out of hell, but the only downside of having a party at my place is that people don't really notice me. I had to ask my brother to send the word out to the others. My name is Matthew Williams and I represent the country of Canada.

I walk outside and got into my car to go shopping to get some supplies for the party. I decided to pick up Alfred to help me shop for the party, since he was the closest to me.

"Hey Matthew! How's it been?" Alfred asked with much curiosity. I'm sure had a heart-warming smile across my face since it sounded like he cared, but I could be wrong. You can't really trust him much.

"Well, nothing much. Where should we go to pick up the supplies?" I pulled out of the hotel parking lot, the hotel where Alfred is staying at, and drove off towards Vancouver.

"Well, I think we should just go to Walmart. I don't really know where else to go." Alfred glimpsed at me and smiled. "It's awesome that you volunteered to have the party at your house!"

"Thanks Alfred! I did it because I think I should actually do something nice instead of staying inside my shell and only come out when an important event comes up. Like a world meeting or somthing." That's actually true. I just had the idea that my house was big, and it would be nice to throw a party in my house. Plus, Vancouver has a lot of pretty fireworks!

We pulled into the parking lot of Walmart, and strolled into the store. "Okay, now we have to find the party supplies. Should we check the back, Alfred?"

"Nah, the party supplies aren't back there. Follow me, I know where they are!" I realized that Alfred goes into Walmart, like, everyday. So, I followed him to the side of the store, and there they were. The party items.

"Okay, what do you want at your party? I think we should have balloons with everyone's flag on each of them, brightly colored cake, candy, streamers, and alcohol!" Alfred said with excitement.

"Um, I like the idea of the balloons and streamers. Only some alcohol at the party. I can bake a normal colored cake, uh, we don't want anyone getting sick... I do believe we should also get goodie bags full of candy and bottles of maple syrup!" I smiled and looked up at Alfred, hoping he liked the idea.

"Fine! I can't believe you don't like the cake idea, but, your ideas are good enough. Let's split up. I'll get the candy, and you get everything else, okay?" I nodded, then took off to the syrup section. I looked around at all the syrups.

"Wow, I didn't know that they sold fake syrup here. Who would want fake syrup anways? It's more than likely from America...This might take a while." I mumbled to myself. When I finally found the real syrup, I got 8 bottles of it, and one for myself. I hurriedly dashed off to the area Alfred was scoping at.

"Alfred! I got the maple syrup!" I finally found him. I gently placed all the bottles in the cart he was pushing, one at a time, then sprinted off again for the plates and plastic-ware. When I got there, I was surprised to see plates with pictures of flags of countries on them.

"Wow! This shopping trip is easier than I expected!" I picked up as many plates and plastic-ware I could carry, then darted towards Alfred again."Hey Alfred! I got the plates and stuff!" I fling everything into the cart and ran to get everything else

After all of the shopping was done, our total came up too, $258.57. "Um, don't you think we went a little overboard with the party supplies Alfred?" I hoped he said yes, but was wrong when he said…

"Of course not! Thats just a low price when buying for a party! Come on, lets go home and get set up." We paid the cashier, said thank you, and walked out of the store.

**Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the story! I want to thank XxFlamingSnowxX for helping me and giving me ideas! That's it for now, and peace out!**

**Candy: Fun! Okay, uh, My actual name is RusCan-Cottoncandy57-GerIta, be sure to check me out!**

**-Endaman9914**


End file.
